


Richie Gecko: Blowjob Expert

by orphan_account



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowjobs and brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richie Gecko: Blowjob Expert

**Author's Note:**

> for this fanart  
> http://i-see-light.tumblr.com/post/83375591503/richie-gecko-with-sex-hair-and-cum-on-his-face

He’s good at this of course he’s good at this he’s Richie Gecko, a prodigy. Whether it be robbing a bank, or sucking his brother off, he's just good. The fact that he enjoys doing this just adds to how good it makes him feel. (Being good at anything makes him feel better than just about anything, add that with the almost hazy way sucking Seth off makes him feel and he's in heaven).

He cant help but hum contentedly around Seth’s dick, enjoying the way Seth moans above him.

Richie starts bobbing his head, keeping his hand wrapped around the shaft, he considers stopping Seth from coming just to keep this feeling going.

But he’s not that mean.

Richie grabs at Seth’s hips to hold him in place, stop him from thrusting into Richie’s mouth and making this end a lot sooner than he wants it to end. He pulls off of Seth’s dick to suck kisses into his thighs, before mouthing at the base of Seth’s dick. Richie smirks against Seth’s thighs as he hears Seth slowly unraveling above him. He goes back to bobbing his head, and then slowly tries to take Seth farther back in his mouth. He feels a shiver go down his back when his lips touch Seth’s stomach. His stomach clenches a little as Seth grips his head, messing up his usually meticulously done hair.

He can tell Seth’s getting close, he’s been doing this long enough to know Seth’s signs. Which is why it surprises him when Seth starts to pull out, rather than thrusting into Richie’s mouth. He looks up at Seth at the same time Seth starts coming on his face and hair. Richie can't help but feel pissed, glasses are hard to clean ok, and his hair. He spends time on his hair, and its bad enough that Seth messes it up when he’s blowing him, but coming on it?

That’s just unacceptable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short im sorry brittany ;;


End file.
